There's Only One Shade of Blue - hers
by spaghettiparty
Summary: AU in which Brittany and Santana meet at the baggage claim. One-shot.


_For those who are interested: on my profile is a little explanation about the rest of my stories and when I'll be able to finish them._

* * *

''I'm sorry.''

I snore and shift my headphones from the ears they had been locked to for the past six hours, to my neck. Who the hell would dare to interrupt one of the most brilliant podcasts ever? I'm just over thinking a few possibilities to go all Lima Hights on this person as the soft voice, this time obviously breaking into a smile, speaks up again.

''The luggage- it's mine? Normally I wouldn't mind someone taking it since I also like taking other people's luggage to see what they're taking but it's just- _my cat's present is in it_. I like, really want to give it to Tubbs when I come home.''

As I look up to see who is spinning this quite peculiar yarn, I can't help but gulp a little, obviously to the other girl's delight since the twinkling in her eyes. Her blue, bright eyes- and really, I don't like clichés and stuff but I'm going to say it, they're blue as the sea. Those you see in nature documentaries and travel brochures- _that kind_ _of blue_.

I glare down her cheeks, a little puffy yet cute and red with excitement. Her long, blonde hair is tied together in a loose braid which casually rests on her bare shoulders. The small shark tooth necklace is probably a souvenir from the holiday she went on, I guess, since she's incredibly tanned.

''_What were you listening to_?'' The dreamy voice brings me back to earth. Right now, her arms are crossed and I can see her staring at the headphone dangling from my neck.

''_Shit_,'' I whisper under my tone as I shove the suitcase the girl's way. She probably sized me up since I almost have ''gay'' written on my forehead. Not literally, of course, but to quickly outline it for you- I'm wearing my boyfriend jeans, a loose t-shirt with a v-neck, a leather jacket and my hair is tied together in the messiest bun ever because, _hey_, six hour long flight. So yes, I guess everyone at this luggage arrival would point me out as the big dyke, and embarrassingly enough, I'm also behaving like a teenage one.

''Uh-'' my mouth decides to speak without conferring with my brain about it, ''your suitcase looks like mine. Sorry, _Brittany_,'' I casually try to add as my eyes catch her name tag.

She tilts her head a little as she slowly twirls her hair around her finger. Just, either walk away or speak up- _this is killing me_.

''Your suitcase by far doesn't look like mine,'' she grins as she leans forward and grabs _my _(?) suitcase from the baggage carrousel to place it in front of me. ''Are you sure you weren't just curious about the content of my suitcase? I for sure would be, I can tell you.''

''I-,'' I stutter, baffled with the girl's confidence and just her entire being. ''How did you know that's my bag.'' By now, possibly the entire amount of blood that's in my body, had gathered in my cheeks. _How nice_.

''You look like a _Santana_,'' she shrugs casually as she points at the name tag hanging from my suitcase, ''you wouldn't pass for a _Cecile_. Nor a _Patty_. Or a _Lydia_- not that I think you look like- I just have lots of knowledge of human character, you know?''

I can't help but smile as the hopeless girl in front of my desperately tries to save herself from the thing she just said. _Not that she had to save herself_- I'm used to people judging me by my Latin roots. You could say that, over the years, I built up kind of a system against insults. No, it isn't that that makes me smile like I do; it's just the simple fact that, right now, _she's_ the one who embarrassed herself.

''I actually kind of like Cecile,'' I interrupt her rant in attempt to change the subject to anything but my roots. ''Makes me feel like I _do_ have some sort of sense in fashion,'' I pick my t-shirt for a brief moment.

''Yeah,'' she sighs in her smile as she relaxes again and lowers her hip while she slowly scans the room.

I frown a little. _Yeah?_ _Yeah_ as in, I don't have any sense in fashion, or _yeah _as in, I just wouldn't pass for a Cecile? While she still scans the room, I decide to not make this situation any more awkward so I briefly pat her shoulder as I pass her by on my way to the exit.

''Nice meeting you, _Brittany_.''

As my amazing podcast continues, I make my way through the crowded luggage arrival spot, thirsty for a good beer back at home. However, before I even reach the exit, I have to come to a halt because of something pulling my jacket. I turn around and, again, gaze into this pair of curious, happy eyes. She gestures for me to take off my headphones, and I do, letting the worked up voices from the people around us, rule over again.

''Somebody once told me the world was macaroni,'' Brittany points at me with a silly smile on her tanned face, her smile fading away as I can only scowl at her.

''Good song,'' she explains, ''you should listen to- _whatever_. What about a beer- _or coffee_?'' she impatiently wobbles onto her feet as she gazes down on me.

''_Now_?'' I try to not look taken by surprise by her question. Because, hello, I'm Santana, duh.

''Now,'' Brittany nods with a grin. ''So we can discuss your sense in fashion, for example.''

''Ah,'' I smile as I beckon her to follow me, ''deal. A beer to widen _your _knowledge of human character,'' I make quotation marks in the air and hear a muffled snort combined with a laugh behind me.

''_Deal_.''


End file.
